


New Rules

by liqortae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, New Rules, Please be warned, Songfic, implied non-con/rape, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqortae/pseuds/liqortae
Summary: Baekhyun loves Chanyeol, and he knows that Chanyeol loves him too.Right?R i g h t?





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfiction ever. It’s super exciting to be posting my work for the first time, but it’s also super nerve wracking. 
> 
> I hope I did good and everyone enjoys!

**Talkin' in my sleep at night, making myself crazy**

 

Baekhyun cries out in pain, biting down on the pillow to muffle his anguished cries. Turning his head as lightly as he could, Baekhyun glanced at the clock, ‘12:50 am’. How did so much go wrong in such little time?

Another sharp pain ripped through his lower half, and Baekhyun audibly cried out, not being able to conceal this one. 

His head was suddenly yanked back, then slammed back down, hitting the headboard.

Head pounding and vision blurring, Baekhyun began softly chanting, praying it would get him through this nightmare.

“He loves me. He loves me. He loves me.”

                                                                       ☆

**Wrote it down and read it out, hoping it would save me**

 

Tip-toeing out of bed, Baekhyun slowing pulled his bedroom door open, cringing and freezing when it creaked. Luckily, Chanyeol hasn’t heard, and was still cooking, bouncing around to the music on the radio. It was Taylor Swift’s, ‘Shake it Off’. Baekhyun smiled at his goofy boyfriend, and tip-toed back to their bed.

Reaching over to their nightstand, Baekhyun slowly pulls open the drawer, knowing that the second drawer always squeaks if opened too quickly. Chanyeol knows that too.

Stopping to hear for any approaching footsteps, and relaxes when he hears nothing but the soothing sound of water running, Baekhyun plucks out a royal blue book and a matching pen, opening in about half way, and began to write. 

‘I think Chanyeol is in a good mood today. He came home at 5:30 (he hasn’t been home that early in weeks!), kissed me with the sweetest smile on his face (and called me baby!!!), even even started to cook! I feel like I’m honestly living in a dream world right now. I feel like I’m being treated like a prince, and don’t get me wrong, I’m totallyyyy basking in in, but I can’t help but feel like something bad is going to happe—“

“Baek-ah,” Chanyeol’s called in a sing song voice, poking his head in the door, and flashing Baekhyun the prettiest smile he’s even seen, making him swoon. “Dinner’s ready”.

                                                                        ☆

**My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else**

 

Walking into the kitchen, Baekhyun stops dead in his tracks when he sees what’s on the table, spinning around to look up at Chanyeol’s grinning face. 

“Yeol, is that what I think it is?”

“Well, depends on what you think it is,” Chanyeol says, grin widening. 

“Park Chanyeol, is this bibimbap, and,” he gasped, noticing what else was on the table, “beef bulgogi, oh my god, you are the best boyfriend ever!” He squealed, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Chanyeol, laughing when he picked him up and spun him around. 

“Well, I try,” Chanyeol said laughing.

“Ugh, stop being so vain and take a complement,” Baekhyun said, slapping Chanyeol lightly on his chest before taking a seat at the dinner table.

 

Halfway through dinner, Chanyeol put his chopsticks down, and looked at Baekhyun.

“So, how was your day?” He asked, trying to seem nonchalant, but Baekhyun still froze.

After a beat, he answered. “Oh, uhmm, it was fine. What about your day baby?” He asked, trying to shift the attention.

“Same old, same old,” Chanyeol shortly replied. “How’s that novel going along, my little writer,” he said, looking at him with disdain.

Getting angry, Baekhyun snaps. “Look, Yeol, writing takes time okay. I’m trying my best, and would appreciate if you didn’t constantly comment on my lack of progress. I’m getting there.”

“Well, get there faster,” Chanyeol yelled. “While you’re home sitting on your ass, waiting for words to magically appear on screen, I’m at work, working  _ my  _ ass off, providing for both of us. 

You need a real fucking job because I’m tired of paying for your worthless ass,” he finished, chest heaving, and face puce with rage.

The tension that followed was stifling. Chanyeol’s breathing slowly evened out, while Baekhyun sat stone still, head down towards the table, willing his eyes not to water up.

Chanyeol sighed, “Look, Baek, you know I didn’t mea—”

“No, no, you’re right, I should be doing something productive, earning money. Maybe I should just make writing a hobby,” Baekhyun rambled, busying himself with cleaning up the dishes, knowing neither of them were in the mood to eat anymore.

Before either of them could say anything, the song of the radio changed, startling them both. 

‘When your legs don’t work like they used to before.’

Baekhyun chanced a glance a Chanyeol, and was pleased to see him softly gazing back at him. He stretched his arms out wide, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but run into them.

The two of them slow danced in their small kitchen, smiling at each other the entire time, caught up in old memories. Memories of this very song playing when they first met, when Chanyeol first asked Baekhyun out, and of their first date, when they officially made this  _ their  _ song. 

The song ends, but neither of them step out of their embrace. Baekhyun smiles into Chanyeol’s chest, enjoying the moment, when Chanyeol’s phone rings.

Chanyeol steps away from Baekhyun with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders, taking the phone out of his pocket, and answering without looking at the caller ID.

 

“Hey baby, coming over?” Baekhyun hears, and Chanyeol speeds out of the kitchen, slamming their bedroom door, leaving Baekhyun standing there, alone, lips encased so tightly between his teeth that when the sob finally rips free, they’re stained with blood.

                                                                           ☆

**But my love, he doesn’t love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself**

 

After about fifteen minutes, Chanyeol returns from their room, dressed, and heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun dares to ask.

“Out,” Chanyeol replies shortly, as he puts on a leather jacket, grabbing his keys.

“Chanyeol, where are you going?” Baekhyun asks again, raising his voice ever so slightly.

“I said out,” he replied, an angry red replacing the paleness that covered his neck and face. 

“Cheater”, Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, turning to angrily stomp back to their room.

Gasping, Baekhyun felt the air get knocked out of him, when he was suddenly grabbed by the neck, and slammed up against the front door.

“You shut your fucking mouth bitch, or else that’ll be the last thing you say,” Chanyeol hisses, and Baekhyun struggles to breath.

Suddenly, Chanyeol released his iron grip on Baekhyun, tossing him to the ground, and opening the front door. Sparing one last dirty glance at the broken boy on the ground, Chanyeol turned and left, slamming the door behind him. 

                                                                          ☆

**One, don’t pick up the phone. You know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone**

 

Now in the safety of his bedroom, wrapped up in his favorite emerald green blanket, Baekhyun curses Park Chanyeol, swearing that this was the last straw.

Picking up his cell phone, he looks at the time, 12:30 am. Scoffing, he places the phone back on his night stand.

“Whenever Chanyeol gets home, he’s packing his shit and going right back through that door,” Baekhyun mutters to himself.

Figuring it was time to try and get some sleep, Baekhyun closes his eyes, basking in the sound of the steady traffic of Seoul. 

His phone rings. 

Baekhyun doesn’t even open his eyes, recognizing that ringtone immediately. It stops ringing, and he heaves a sigh of relief. 

It rings again, and rings another three times, before finally, on the sixth ring, Baekhyun picks up.

“Heyyyy babe,” Chanyeol slurs.

“Are you drunk?” Baekhyun sighs, already knowing the answer.

“No, but you know what I am? Missing you!” He says, yelling the last few words, making Baekhyun cringe, pulling the phone a few inches away from his face. 

“Yeol—”

“No, Baek-ah,” Chanyeol started, warming Baekhyun’s heart from the start, “No. I love you soooo much, and I’m sorry I’m such a dick. I’m coming home now, okay?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun answered, knowing that he could have never said no to him.

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Baekhyun mused to himself, but then shook his head clear of all bad thoughts. “No, Chanyeol has changed this time,” he whispered to himself, ‘As you say every time,’ a voice reminded him. He paused that thought away too.

                                                                           ☆

**Two, don’t let him in, you’ll have to kick him out again**

 

There was a knock at the front door. Baekhyun stood in front of it, in the same spot he was when he hung up his phone fifteen minutes ago. For a brief second, he considered not answering the door.

“Baek-ah?” A voice called out. Baekhyun yanked the door open. 

“Hiya Baek-ah. Ha, that rhymes!” Chanyeol shouts, stumbling in.

“Shhh, you’ll wake the neighbors!” Baekhyun scolds him, giggling when Chanyeol flashes his signature kicked puppy eyes.

“Sorry baby,” he whispered, enveloping Baekhyun in a hug. 

At first, Baekhyun melted into the hug, relishing in the comfort Chanyeol managed to bring to him. But as he took a deep breath, hoping to get a whiff of Chanyeol’s favorite cologne, he stiffens, backing out of the embrace, staring at Chanyeol’s confused but smiling face. 

“I can smell her. I can smell that whore’s horrid perfume on your clothes.” Baekhyun fumed, horrified that Chanyeol had went to  _ her _ , and angry at himself for think it would be any other way. 

Chanyeol’s smile dropped. 

                                                                            ☆

**Three, don’t be his friend. You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning**

 

Baekhyun felt his head jerk back, and tasted the familiar taste of iron as blood dripped from his mouth, as Chanyeol’s fist collided with his jaw. 

Grabbing a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol pulled him right up to his face, noses touching. 

“Let’s see if that pretty mouth of yours is good at anything other than talking shit,” Chanyeol spat. 

                                                                        ☆

**And if you’re under him**

 

Baekhyun cries out in pain, biting down on the pillow to muffle his anguished cries. Turning his head as lightly as he could, Baekhyun glanced at the clock, ‘12:50 am’. How did so much go wrong in such little time?

Another sharp pain ripped through his lower half, and Baekhyun audibly cried out, not being able to conceal this one. 

His head was suddenly yanked back, then slammed back down, hitting the headboard. 

He could hear Chanyeol’s dirty moans above him, could feel his erratic thrusts, hoping he was close.

“I love you baby, so much,” he heard Chanyeol whisper above him. 

Head pounding and vision blurring, Baekhyun began softly chanting, praying it would get him through this nightmare. 

“He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. I love him.

 

  
  


**You ain’t getting over him.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, there’s that. I know it’s a pretty heavy topic but I do hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, critiques, advice, reactions, or whatever are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, and remember: Chanyeol is a precious bub, and Baekhyun is a strong, independent man that has a black belt in Hapkido, and can take care of himself. 
> 
> But, all jokes aside, domestic violence is a serious issue. If you believe you are a victim of domestic violence, get help and leave immediately!! They do not love you, and you deserve better than that. Stay safe.


End file.
